Jesse
Jesse was the main antagonist of My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Movie. He is the ex-boyfriend of Sarah and the one who turned her into a vampire. Background In 1809, Jesse was known as'' Reverend Horace Black'', the founder of the town of Black Church, which would later be renamed Whitechapel, and leader to a vampire cult of 219 followers. Eventually, the human townspeople attacked the cult and killed them by burning them to death. Somehow, Horace escaped this fate, and swore he would get his revenge on the humans. He also apparently knew Ethan'sgreat-great grandfather. Sometime before this, a powerful wizard, tried to use the Lucifractor, to wipe out every Vampire in Whitechaple, Jesse responed, and defeated him, by sending in his cult, while the wizard killed them, Jesse crept up behind him, and drained him dry. He took the Lucifractor, and hid it in the old hotel, leaving behind a monster to guard it for him, knowing the weapon was two dangerous. Character History Movie He is a handsome and suave but sinister vampire whose charming smile hides a centuries-old secret. Not one to leave his fangs idle for long, Jesse has ambitious plans that he is determined to see succeed. With his considerable powers of persuasion, he hopes, one day, to control not only all of Whitechapel, but the spirited Sarah as well. Erica is asked to babysit Jane, she is invited to a party being held at Jesse's. Sarah gets into a fight with Jesse who throws her to the Morgan residance. Sarah offers to babysit Jane, but Ethan and Benny soon realize she is a fledging after being attacked by a vampire sent after Sarah by Jesse. They head to the party to rescue Erica. At the party, they see Erica has already been turned into a vampire and has bitten Rory. Ethan and Benny breifly pose as vampires before being spotted by Jesse and his henchmen. They barely escape the party with their lives. The next day, Ethan, Sarah and Benny find out Jesse had a plot to ressurect the orginal members of his cult with the Cublie Animus, using the souls of Duskers, the fans of a vampire franchise called Dusk. They learn he plans on pulling through with his plan on the premire of the third Dusk movie. Because of Jesse's charasmatic nature, Erica appears to join his side. After learing Ethan is a seer and Benny is a spellcaster, they create vampire fighting wepons and meet up with Sarah. During the showing of the movie, Jesse talks with a fan girl and publically bites her and begins stealing souls. Sarah, Ethan and Benny begin fighting off Jesse's vampiric henchmen, eventuly killing them all exept Erica. Jesse flees the fight and heads to the final resting place of his orginal cult, which is coincidently Ethan's back yard. Jesse begins to use the souls to unleash his cult, but finds himself in standoff with the trio. Eventuly Ethan releases the Dusker souls which take their revenge on Jesse, killing him. Season One In the first season finale, Jesse returns from the dead (courtesy of Ethan and Benny digging up the Cubile Animus, the nest of souls Jesse originally set his sights on) to propose to Sarah, telling her to travel the world with him and make her a full vampire. He attempts to do this by controlling Erica as well as biting Ethan so Sarah will save him, thus becoming a full vampire. Post-season one Teletoon released a video they shot after season one showing the Vampire Council banishing Jesse to an unknown forest. Season Two Jesse appears in the season two finale, he sends Ethan a psychic message, warning him about someone seeking the powers of the Lucifractor. He tells him about it, and says that he cannot deal with it due to him being banished by the Vampire Council as he was an undesirable element. However, when the Concil abandons Whitechaple later on, with no one to enforce the ban, Ethan contacts him, and he returns to help the team stop Vice Principal Stern, who was the desendant of the Wizard Jesse had killed two hundered years ago, and planed to use the Lucifractors powers to wipe out all the vampires in Whitechaple. He joined, Ethan, Sarah and Benny. And helped them defeat the wizard before he was able to carry out the act, using a similiar trick, to the one Jesse had done Two hundered years previously. Photo Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Undead Creatures Category:Main characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Males Category:boltz Category:jocob Category:Gord